


My Wayward Son

by Vi_olet



Series: Carry On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth (Non-Graphic), Coda, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet
Summary: Glances into Sam’s pregnancy with Dean Jr., and the birth.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Carry On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164515
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to my fic Carry On, found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397142. I recommend you read that first.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. 
> 
> Warning for spoilers and brief mention of suicidal thoughts.
> 
> For mads.

Sam had been feeling weary for a while. Soon after Dean’s death, he began to tire easily, along with feeling nauseous every day. He barely had motivation to do anything - including eat - since he lost his brother. Whatever he did manage to get down just came back up. He chalked it up to stress.

So maybe going on a hunt - and alone at that - wasn’t the best idea when he was struggling with daily life and just a tad suicidal, but it gave him something to do. At least when he was hunting, he was focused on the monster and didn’t have much time to mourn. And besides, he didn’t choose to go back. It had chosen him - literally. When he got the call from the sheriff in Austin about the missing hearts, what kind of citizen would he be if he ignored it? It’s not like he was contributing much to society these days, might as well save some lives.

But when he “accidentally” got hurt on that first hunt and discovered he was pregnant, he put it all aside, no question. He’d already lost his brother to the life - hadn’t been able to save him - and he wasn’t going to let his baby down, too.

Some time during his early second trimester, Sam began to get the cravings. At first he didn’t really notice, too busy planning for the baby to pay attention to what he was eating. Until he went to get dinner one night at the local diner in Lebanon, a week after he received the joyful news.

“Hey, Sam. Long time no see. Where’s your handsome brother at tonight?”

Sam flinched. Darlene was a nice lady in her 60s who owned the place with her husband, and had served him and Dean many times in the past. Of course she didn’t know what happened, but the reminder that he and Dean would never dine together again made Sam’s heart clench. He was debating whether to lie that Dean was busy or sick and just couldn’t make it tonight, but in the end he decided to tell the truth. Darlene had been nothing but nice to them, and he would have to tell her eventually.

“No, it’s just me now. Dean, uh... he passed away.” And Sam hated how his eyes stung and throat closed up a bit when he said that. One of the perks of pregnancy - his emotions were even harder to control than usual. He hoped that one day he’d be able to talk about Dean with fondness rather than pain. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart.” Darlene offered her condolences, and - bless her - changed the topic. “So, the usual? Garden salad, light on the dressing?”

“Actually, I’d like a burger tonight. Side of fries. And can I get a slice of pie with that?” he asked.

Darlene gave him a weird look, but didn’t say anything. She rang up his order to-go and insisted that he take it on the house.

The next time it happened, Darlene raised an eyebrow. “You pregnant or something?” she chuckled. “I remember my first pregnancy, my appetite changed _a lot_. For six whole months, my diet consisted primarily of chips and ice cream.” 

Obviously she meant it as a joke; it wasn’t said in an insulting way to make fun of him or anything, but Sam still blushed. He really wasn’t planning on telling anyone, but he wasn’t going to lie. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, I am. Thirteen weeks.”

“Oh, wow.” Darlene seemed surprised. She congratulated him and even gave him some advice. She wasn’t nosey about who the father was or if he was in the picture, and Sam never told her. Every time he went to the diner after that, she made sure to give him extra fries.

Sam was lying on the exam table in his doctor’s office. He’d made sure to find a specialist after he discovered the news. Only the best for his child.

He was especially excited because today he would find out the gender of his baby. He’d thought about keeping a secret, but ultimately decided he would be more prepared if he knew.

When he heard his baby’s heartbeat filling the room, for just a second, he forgot about everything. He was truly happy, his eyes shining with tears of joy. When the ultrasound image came up, not quite clear but much more defined than last time, he turned his head. “Dean, look...” and then trailed off as reality came rushing back. He’d just felt so connected to his brother in that moment, he couldn’t believe he was still gone.

Sam was brought out of his pity party by the doctor clearing his throat. “Everything’s looking good. Would you like to know the sex?”

Sam smiled, his momentary grief overpowered by the joy of this milestone. “Yes, please.”

“Well, Mr. Winchester, you are having a baby boy. Congratulations.”

Time seemed to freeze in that moment. He distantly registered the doctor pointing at a spot on the monitor, which probably had something to do with the gender, but Sam was too busy floating. He didn’t have a preference either way, but knowing the sex made it feel so much closer - more real. He thought about how proud Dean would be. Dean had always been good with kids, and though he’d never admit it, Sam knew he had a secret desire to have his own. Little did Dean know that he would, he just wouldn’t be there to see it. 

After finding out the sex of his baby, Sam ended up buying a house. Though he wasn’t a fan of credit card scams, he’d do what he had to for his child’s - his _son’s_ \- wellbeing. There just wasn’t enough time to find a job before the baby arrived, but he’d already made note of a few positions with in-office daycares for the future. And of course he’d thoroughly researched the neighbourhood, deeming it satisfactory with both a school and a hospital less than five minutes away by car.

Sam idly rubbed his belly as he searched online for cribs (and maybe couldn’t resist buying a few cute toys, too). Since he entered his third trimester, the pregnancy had become more difficult on him. His son was - according to the doctor - “a big one”, which made sense since he evidently inherited Dean’s appetite. It also meant the pregnancy would put more strain on Sam. He didn’t really mind, it was better than the baby being underweight, but it was pretty inconvenient at times. Like now. 

Sam still had much unpacking to do, so he figured it would be easier to order a crib to be delivered and assembled, rather than try to leave the house with his constant backache, swollen feet, and frequent trips to the bathroom. He had already bought so many toys, clothes, and more in the past few months - he couldn’t help it, he was in the nesting stage (at least that’s what he told himself as he added a sweet little stuffed squirrel to his cart). He smiled, glancing up at the double picture frame in front of him, which held a photo of his brother right next to his recent ultrasound. His boys.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night with a start. He shifted to get more comfortable - which was a feat in itself these days - before noticing the wetness around his crotch. _Did he pee himself?_ He wouldn’t be surprised, since the baby was pressing on his bladder constantly. Maybe he was just so worn out that he didn’t feel it. 

Suddenly, Sam was hit with a cramp in his lower abdomen, accompanied by a dull ache in his pelvis that he had come to grow used to in the last couple of days.

Crap. _Was he in labour?_ Of course it was his luck that it had to happen before the sun was up. Fortunately, the wave was over pretty quick. Never one to waste time, Sam jumped - or more appropriately, waddled - into action. He took note of the time as he got out of bed and began preparing. He packed his bag with the essentials - clothes for himself and the baby, some toiletries, diapers, and legal documents (with a fake name, since he was likely still on the Feds’ radar). The doctor told him that ideally, he should get to the hospital when his contractions are 5 minutes apart, so he still had some time.

It took six long, anxious hours before Sam’s contractions were seven minutes apart, which would give him just enough time drive to the hospital without complications. He let Miracle out into the backyard, grabbed his bag, and sighed as he closed the front door behind him.

Since he was driving himself - really not a great idea, but he didn’t have other options at the moment - he decided it wouldn’t hurt to head over early. As he adjusted the car seat in the back of the Impala, he felt his throat closing up. This was really happening. The next time he sat behind the wheel, he would have precious cargo in the backseat. He’d already put a “baby on board” sticker in the glove compartment for the ride home. Sam let out a wet laugh thinking of how Dean would react if he saw it on his Baby.

The drive to the hospital was relatively smooth - thank Jack - but the situation escalated rapidly after he reached the hospital. His contractions had gotten closer together and lasted longer. An hour after he was admitted, he was ten centimeters dilated and his contractions only three minutes apart, which meant one thing. It was time.

Delivery, on the other hand, was not so smooth. Due to the size of Sam’s baby, it came with many risks - so much so that the doctors considered an emergency c-section to avoid tearing, which would come with its own set of complications. Fortunately, his son wasn’t so big that natural birth was eliminated as an option entirely. Sam was strong, he’d literally been to hell and back, so he knew how to deal with even the most intense pain. Despite his earlier worry, he felt a sense of calm envelop him. He just had a gut feeling that everything would be okay, almost as if Dean was watching over them and would make sure the birth went well. 

Sam listened to every instruction the hospital staff gave him, pushing or resting when they told him to, and changing positions when one didn’t work well. In the end, it took four hours - double the estimated time - for Dean Winchester Jr. to be born. Unfortunately, there had been some tearing, but it was minor and the doctor was already working on patching him up.

When his son was placed in Sam’s arms for the first time, all the lingering pain became an afterthought. He smiled softly at his baby, who had stopped crying and looked up at him with wide eyes that would likely mirror his own someday. Sam gently touched his son’s hand and the little fingers closed around his big one. At nine pounds and eight ounces, his son was on the larger side, but looked so delicate resting on his chest. Sam could feel tears on his face that he hadn’t even registered falling. “Hi, Dean.” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos or comments are appreciated. No hate please <3


End file.
